1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents delivery system and a network server, and more particularly, it relates to a contents delivery technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is known a contents delivery system which includes a network player, which can reproduce contents data (abbreviated as the contents hereinafter) such as a moving picture and an audio, and plural network servers, which are connected to the network player through a network. The network player and the network server support DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), and the network server includes a hard disk, which can record the contents, and a main computer, which has CPU to perform a control processing to control various units, and also transmits the contents in response to a contents acquisition requirement transmitted from the network player. The network player receives and reproduces the contents transmitted from the network server.
In delivering the contents to the network player, a conventional network server transmits the contents to the network player after ensuring a data transmission channel (hereinafter referred to as “connection”) to the network player. The connection should be ensured depending on the number of the contents acquisition requirements, and a CPU load increases depending on the number of the connections to be ensured. Thus, when the contents acquisition requirements transmitted from the plural network players are concentrated in one network server, the CPU of the network server is heavily loaded, so that a wait state occurs in transmitting the contents, and a discontinuity and a delay often occur in reproducing the contents.